Dempsey's Revenge
by Mr.Black Op
Summary: Dempsey has headed into the Kung Fu Panda universe to get his revenge, will he do it? NOTE: This will not always be serious, some chapters will be things like behind the scenes and stuff. (Just to try to make this funny.
1. Reaction pt1

HI EVERYBODY! I'm working on a reaction fanfic of another fanfic called 'The Legend of the Dragon and the Tiger' by M4dG4rl So please, so you don't get confused, read the chapters I put down that the survivors are reacting to, if not the whole story, and I will be in the story.  
along with their being 4'th wall breaks, and before any one asks...The characters treat each other differently in this story so...ENJOY!

Reaction to: Chapter 13

Op: Alright, now the real adventure begins!

Takeo: Yes, full of honor!

Dempsey: Whatever...

Nikolai: This would probably be more fun if we all drunk some Vodka.

Op: Everything more fun with vodka for you, Nikolai.

Nikolai: Yep!

Dempsey: What I don't understand was that Po was crying like a little bitch with all that stuff on his back. And when they got to the river, he decided to go all 'Cool Guy Migilachuti!'

Takeo: Because, that panda is strange.

Richtofen: Oh well...**NEXT CHAPTER**!


	2. Reaction Pt2

Reaction to Chapter 14

Mr. Black Op: I wonder what will happen next?

Dempsey: Gee, IDK. Maybe if you would shut up and read the story, you would find out. How about that!

Nikolai: Everyone dies and Tigress gets raped, THE END! TIME TO DRINK!

Dempsey: Nikolai, stories like these dont work like that...Do they?

Richtofen: Maybe, once they save her...I can find a way to kidnap her and use her to power up the...I MEAN, Oh...The confusion, I can't wait to start the next chapter!

Dempsey: Richtofen...You realize that this is just a fanfic, right?

Takeo: AN HONORABLE FANFIC!

RIchtofen: Ja...Sadly...She probably would of been nice to know.

Dempsey: Yeah, so lets just keep reading. 


	3. Reactions pt3

Reaction to Chapter 15

Op: oh hoh hooooh! Like Emperor Palpatine convincing Anakin Skywalker to join the Dark Side...Awesome!

Dempsey: I knew that bitch would betray her home!

Richtofen: Nien, Don't be so daft Dempsey, she thought she was abandoned by her home, so that's why she considered it. Seriously Dempsey,  
Read the damn story.

Takeo: You two stop being so dishonorable and continue the story!

Dempsey: DAMN TAK! WHO SHIT IN YOUR CEREAL!

Takeo:{Looks over at Dempsey and gives him the 'What the fuck did you just say!' face.}

Mr. Black Op: Ok, Stop it you two, you know that we can't afford an argument. FanFiction said if we get into major fights, they'll remove the story!

Dempsey: But Takeo just agfivcskjlvbiou...  
Takeo: But Dishonorable American eiufhowpa8uhf...  
(Simotaniusly)

Mr. Black Op:{pulls out water sprayer and sprays Dempsey and Takeo in the face.}

Dempsey: YOU CANT JUST SPRAY US WITH WATER!  
Takeo: THERE IS NO WAY YOUR ALLOWED TO DO THAT!  
{Simotaniusly}

Mr. Black Op:{Sprays Dempsey and Takeo in the face again.}

Dempsey:STOP SPRAYING US WITH WATER!  
Takeo:DONT DO THAT!

Mr. Black Op:{Sprays Dempsey and Takeo in the face once more.}

Dempsey: I'll shut up now!

Takeo: Me too!

Mr. Black Op: Good! Now, On with the story...Nikolai?

Nikolai:{asleep}SNOOOOOORE...SNOOO..heh,heh Fuck you...SNOOOOOORE...


	4. Reaction's pt4

Reactions to Chapter 17

Mr. Black Op: Ok, so Tigress and the prince are friends now...Whatever.

Nikolai: Boooooooring! WHEN DOES THE BLOODSHED START!

Dempsey: Nikolai, quit it! Your acting like a 4-year-old

Nikolai: I don't like boring parts of buuks.

Dempsey: The Bloodshed will start soon, and its pronounced Books.

Nikolai: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! I'll drink to that!

Takeo: You'll drink to anything, Piglet!

Nikolai:...Good Point.

Mr. Black Op: Ok guys let's get on with the story

Richtofen: But first, who will make the interpretation that the prince will soon start to date her?

Everyone:...

Mr. Black Op: Ok, that's no one! Lets continue.


	5. Last reaction and starting comedy!

Reaction to Chapter 18

Mr. Black Op: Now, we are getting clo...

Dempsey: EVERYONE KNOWS! SHUT UP!

Mr. Black Op: Hey, don't talk to me like that, I'm the author of this soon-to-be comedy!

Dempsey: Oh, What are you gonna do to me that I haven't been through before

Mr. Black Op: {Snaps fingers and then Dempsey's Clothes and weaponry turn into Zabuza's from Naruto}

Dempsey: So, I think this is kinda cool.

Mr. Black Op: {Snaps fingers and then all around Dempsey is a bunch of fangirls with both Dempsey's and Zabuza's gear yelling both the names!}

Dempsey: AH! AHHH! YOU WIN! I'LL BEHAVE! AHHH! THESE GIRLS ARE ONLY 14!

Mr. Black Op: {Snaps fingers and then Zabuza's Clothes and weaponry turn back into Dempsey's.}

Dempsey:...your pure evil, y'kno that!

Mr. Black Op: Yeah, and that's whats funny...uh...What's wrong with Nikolai?

Nikolai: {Staring at the screen, with a horrified look on his face.} OH NO SHE'S ABOUT TO DIE! I'LL SAVE YOU TIGRESS!

{Nikolai runs off}

Dempsey: NIKOLAI, ITS JUST A STORY!

{Nikolai comes back with odd gloves with the M.D.T Pryamid on them.}

Dempsey: What are you gonna do?!

Nikolai: WHAT I HAVE TO DO!{Nikolai gets ready to put his hands through the screen}

Dempsey: DONT YOU FUCKING DARE, YOU FAT BASTERD! {Dempsey tries to pull Nikolai's hands back.}

{Nikolai catches something hands and he and Dempsey are trying to pull it out, when they finally pull it out. It appears to be Tigress who falls to the floor!}

Tigress:{Gets up} Wha...Where am I?!

Tigress: Who are you all?

Nikolai: I will introduce you. My name is Nikolai Belinski, This is Tank Dempsey, and This is Takeo...uh...

Takeo: Mataski!...Takeo Mataski.

Nikolai: We have another one in our group, but he is outside doing, whatever. His name is Edward Richtofen.

Tigress: Oh...well my name is...

Nikolai: Tigress.

Tigress: umm...how did you know my name?!

Dempsey: We were reading A Fanfic about you and you friends, and then Nikolai decides to go all Matrix and pull you out of the goddamn CPU screen!

{Tigress turns her head swiftly towards Nikolai, Nikolai smiles.}

Nikolai: You're welcome!

{Tigress was now extremely confused.}


	6. Comedy

Thank you to the people who read my stories, I know its very little but still makes me happy to see my views and know that now,  
I made (or am making!) 175 people happy, so as always! Enjoy!)  
_

Op: I wonder if Fanfiction would allow me to combine three things at once?

Takeo: What do you mean?

Op: I'll show you {Snaps fingers and Spencer Reid from Criminal Minds appears.}

Reid: Umm...Who are you, How did I get here, and How is there a tiger standing in front me?

Tigress: You know, I would probably have a...

Reid: WHOA! DID YOU JUST TALK!

Tigress: Yeah...Is that a problem?

Reid: NO OTHER SPECIES ON EARTH CAN TALK BESIDES HUMANS! TIGERS HAVE NO VOCAL CORDS SO THATS...BUT HOW DID...HhboiUFCHAOO!

Op: Ried, calm down and be glad she's not a hallucination!

Reid: BUT HOW, HER BRAIN CANT PROCESS THE ENGLISH LANGUAGE...IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!

Tigress: {Tigress gets an angered look on her face.} OH, SO YOUR CALLING ME STUPID!

{Reid tries to talk, but Tigress pushes him down before he gets the chance to.}

Tigress: {Gets on top of Reid and brings out her claws on one paw and holds Reid's shirt with the other} CALM DOWN OR I DO IT FOR YOU!

Reid: AH! GET OFF OF ME!

{Reid kicks Tigress's nose with enough force to make it bleed, Tigress gets up from Reid to try to recuperate but suddenly, Reid punches her with a ferocious swing and knocks her out. Reid backs up to the wall.}

Reid: Is..Is it dead?

Dempsey: {Gets up from chair as fast as he could.} YOU DUMBASS! WE WERE HELPING HER! SHE WAS AN ALLY!

Reid: NO, SHE TRIED TO KILL ME!

Nikolai: NO, SHE WAS TRYING TO GET YOU TO CALM DOWN!

Reid: By, threatening to kill me! That doesn't seem like a good way.

Op: Ok Reid, time for you to go! {Snaps fingers and Reid is transported back the Barea.}

Morgan: {Morgan stops and notices Reid} What the hell happened to you Reid?

Reid: You don't want to know...and frankly, I don't even half of what just happened to me!

Morgan: Well...That's a first! {Pats Reid's back and walks off.}

(Back at The house that everyone else is in.)

Op: Ok, who's a medic?

Dempsey: Richtofen, but he would probably kill her before helping her.

Op: Ok then! {Snaps fingers and Tigress is healed instantly!}

Tigress: {Waking up from being unconscience.} Wha...What happened...Where's that odd guy?

Op: Reid kicked your ass and I transported him back to where he came from...but, I'll probably bring him back later to have him apologize.

Tigress: Oh...Ok. Just promise me he wont go berserk again.

Op: I...can't actually make that promise, but I'll try!

Nikolai: Hey Tigress, you alright?

Tigress: Yeah, I'm fine, I guess.

Op: Ok well, we need to send you back where you came from, Ok?

Tigress: Umm...I guess.

Nikolai: Okay! {Picks up Tigress and lifts her over his head.}

Tigress: Uh, NIKOLAI...WHAT ARE YOU DOING!

Nikolai: BACK INTO THE COMPUTER YOU GO!

Tigress: WAIT! DON'T DO...AHHHHH

{Nikolai throws Tigress at the computer monitor expecting her to go in, but instead she went over the table and knocked over the monitor.}

Tigress: AH! DAMMIT!

Nikolai: Opps...

Dempsey: YOU IDIOT! YOU DESTROYED THE MONITOR!

Nikolai: Sorry...

Op: Its okay...{Snaps fingers and a new and improved monitor appears}

Dempsey: Awesome.

{Tigress gets up, now growling at Nikolai, who was drinking vodka.}

Takeo: So, how do we get her back to her dimension?

Op: Oh Takeo, I didn't notice you were there!

Takeo: {sigh}

Mr. Black Op: I have an idea, Nikolai put your hands in the screen. {Nikolai put his hands through the screen and the screen started puddling like water.}  
Good, Now Tigress, get in there!

Tigress: Oh, if you really expect me to go inside that, then you sir a...HEY!

Dempsey: {Picks her up and throws her through the monitor, this time sending her back to her location}

(At the Darknest Palace)

"Master Tigress, Master Tigress! " Someone shook her shoulder persistently. "Wake up."

"No!" Tigress gasped, jumping awake in alarm.

"Master Tigress, calm down! It's me."

"Huh?" Tigress focused on the one who had just woke her up. "Yong?"

"Are you okay?" The maid asked.

"What what happened?"

"I'm not sure, Master Tigress." Yong replied. "But I think you had a nightmare."

"I did?" Tigress looked around. She was sitting beneath a tree in the palace's backyard.

"You shouldn't sleep here." The maid gently chided as she helped Tigress stand.

Tigress palmed her face as shook her head. "I overslept."

"I couldn't find you in your room when I was about to serve your breakfast." Yong continued. "Luckily I found you before the others. The empress wouldn't be happy if she found out that you slept here last night."

"That wasn't my intention at all..." She muttered.

"We must leave quickly, Master, before someone finds us here." Yong said as she dragged Tigress hurriedly back into the palace by the wrist.

(Back at the house)

Nikolai: So...What do we do now?

Mr. Black Op: We'll continue to help her and her friends in any way we can, If M4dG4rl wants us to help, we will!

Dempsey: Alright, but now I'm taking a nap.

Nikolai: I'm going to drink.

Mr. Black Op: I'm gonna keep reading!

Dempsey: You go do that! {Dempsey leaves}

Btw, The part where Tigress returned came from 'The Legend of The Dragon and The Tiger!'...Just informing ya'll.

Thanks for reading!


	7. Comedy part 2

Reaction to chapter 19

Nikolai: AWWW, This is the last chapter!

Richtofen: Nikolai, this isn't the last chapter...It's just the latest.

Nikolai: YAAAAY! But wait...Why aren't any new ones out?

Richtofen: Well remember, M4dG4rl has a lot on her plate...his...her...What gender is it!?

Takeo: She is a female, her name says so!

Richtofen: Oh, I see it now! Ok...Well...What now?

Nikolai: Well Po and all his friends are now locked up...WHO WANTS TO GO ON A HOSTAGE SAVING MISSION!

Richtofen: How, we can't defeat all those guards and soldiers...or can we?

Takeo: Well, we defeat all those zombies by ourselves.

Richtofen: Ja...Now what if we brought the zombies...Into The Ancient Dimension! {Starts rubbing hands together and his maniac laugh.}

Nikolai: Umm...Wat?

Richtofen: Think of it...We unleash a couple of zombies into their dimension, they infect the guards and then we free Po, Viper, Crane, Mantis and Monkey.  
...And then we work together to fight the zombies that are actually out there and find Tigress.

{Takeo and Nikolai nod in agreement and smile.}

Takeo: Sounds like a plan!

Op: Hold up, Thats gonna be a problem.

Richtofen: Why?

Op: Well, you see, If I were to put you into the Kung Fu Panda's Dimension under this storyline. I'd basically be stealing from M4dG4rl!  
And she didn't even tell me if she wanted to co-operate with us yet! Hell, I don't even think I asked her!

Richtofen: {Grabs Op's shirt} WELL, ASK HER! AND GET A YES!

Op: {Snaps fingers and suddenly Richtofen is surrounded by bunches of fangirls with Richtofen's uniform and dolls and stuff.}

Fangirls: EDWARD! WE LOVE YOU! MARRY ME!

Richtofen: AHHHHHHHHHHH!

Op: {Snaps fingers and The fangirls disappear} Don't manhandle me like that...K?

Richtofen: {Gasping for air} Ok...F-Fine!

Nikolai: Hey, Where is Tank?

Op: I don't know, probably upstairs.

Richtofen: I'll get him...{Under his breath}...stupid American!

Op: I HEARD THAT!

Richtofen: I WAS NOT TALKING TO YOU!

Mr. Black Op: WELL, I'M FROM AMERICA BUDDY!

Nikolai: Really?

Op: Yes, Why do you think my name is Mr. Black Op. If I was from another country My name would probably be Mr. Spetnatz, or Mr. Nazi, or Mr...Mr. Takeo!

Takeo: HEY!

{Soon, Richtofen comes back with Dempsey.}

Richtofen: I got him.

Dempsey: What do you want?

Op: It would be nice if you would join us.

Dempsey: Ok, Fine, what are we talking about.

Op: Ok, getting to the point. Richtofen wants us to teleport ourselves and a bit of zombies to the other Dimension to save Po and things like that,  
but, I want to see if M4dG4rl wants us to join any part of the story and become TimeSplitters. Wanna Join us if she wants us?

Dempsey: Oh well...Sure!

Op: Well, Now we see what M4dG4rl says.

Richtofen: PLEASE SAY YES!

Op: HEY! {Slaps Richtofen} NO BEGGING!

Op: GOODBYE I WILL SEE YOU ALL...NEXT TIME!


	8. Comedy part 3

Comedy Part 3

Op:HEYYYYY! WELCOME BACK TO COMEDY WHERE WE BASE THIS OFF OF REACTIONS OFF ONE OF MY FRIEND'S STORY AND NOW ARE DOING RANDOM THINGS! SAY HI EVERYONE

Dempsey: Whats up.

Takeo: Kon'nichiwa!

Nikolai: Hey you, I need vodka!

Richtofen: ...

Op: What's wrong Richtofen?

Richtofen: ...

Op: I think I know whats wrong!

Richtofen: ...

Op: You're mad because M4dG4rl didn't want you to interfere in her story and unleash zombies inside The Darknest Palace...Correct?

Richtofen: NO!...Maybe.

Op: Richtofen, quit pouting.

Richtofen: But, the story needs so much more zombies!

Op: I'm not going to demand her to put you in her story.

Richtofen: But-I-she-ajhfkiasbgaskh

{While Richtofen keeps sputtering random gibberish, Op pulls out his water sprayer and sprays Richtofen in the face a couple of times.}

Richtofen: {After a couple of seconds of trying to swallow the water that was sprayed at him.} AH! THAT WATER TASTE LIKE SHIT!

Op: Yea, It's toilet water! {Sprays Richtofen in the face again.}

Richtofen: QUIT IT!

Op: {Sprays Richtofen for the last time.}

Richtofen: {Starts to cry.}

Op: Sorry...

Nikolai: WAIT! We still need to do something!

Op: OH YEAH! {Snaps fingers and Reid reappears.}

Reid: {Taking a donut out of his mouth} Oh no...This again!

{Nikolai puts his hands through the screen.}

"You stand guard here," ordered Tigress to the three soldiers near her.

"Are you going to a place, Your Majesty?" asked one soldier.

"Yes, but it would not be long," she explained. "just give me the signal when something happen."

The soldiers nodded.

Tigress walked a few steps. When she was far enough from the soldiers, she jumped up to a roof of one of the biggest building in that village.

'Perfect', she thought.

From up there, she could see almost the whole outlook in Darknest Land. Even Khan Palace could be seen clearly.

(Suddenly a Portal appeared behind her and she was pulled inside.)

Tigress: Wha...

Nikolai: Welcome back!

Tigress...OMG...No, No, this isn't happening again!

Richtofen: Yep, and this time...Your not sleeping, so this proves that unless you're daydreaming and we are sexy soldiers about to get it on with you. This is no dream!

Tigress: Ok...Look, I have very important work to do so please, just send me back!

Op: Ok, but first...{Points at Reid.}

Reid: Hey, umm...I'm sorry about earlier... I sorta freaked out earlier because, I have never seen a talking tiger before.

Tigress: Its ok, My name is Tigress.

Reid: Nice to meet you Tigress. My name is Dr. Spencer Reid.

Tigress: Why are you called Doctor? Are you some sort of genius?

Reid: Well, I have been proven to be above average of the ordinary man by having an I.Q. of 187, having Picture-Purfect Memory, and being able to read 20,000 words per minute...

{Tigress stares at Reid with such eyes of amazement.}

Reid:...Yes I am a genius.

Tigress: Oh hey, look at the time! I got to go. I'll talk to y'all later but please send me back to my place now ok.

Nikolai: Ok. {Nikolai puts his hands through the screen and Tigress climbs in.}

Richtofen: Hey! TAKE THIS WITH YOU! {Richtofen puts an Assault Rifle through the screen before Nikolai takes his hands out.}

(Building Tigress was at.)

Tigress: OK, good now I'm away from...What's this. {Picks up M16.}Oh well! {Drops it and walks away.}

(Back at Op Bunker.)

Op: WOW! STORYBREAK MUCH EDWARD!

Richtofen: What? I helped her.

Op: IF YOU EVER, PULL SOME STUPID SHIT LIKE THAT AGAIN! I'LL RIP YOUR DICK OFF AND SLAP YOU IN THE MOUTH WITH IT! =O

Richtofen: O.o {Starts to back up slowly.}

Op: Ok, with that aside, Thanks for reading. A Big shout-out to M4dG4rl for being cool. I'm Sorry for Richtofen transporting 1960's weapons into the 1500's. THANK YOU! COME BACK FOR MORE AWESOMENESS!


	9. Comedy 4: Singing Time

Comedy 4: Songtime

Op: Hello Peoples out there, welcome back!

Takeo: Hello, Honorable readers

Op: Hey...Where is everyone else?

Takeo: They gotten bored, so they decided to create their own version on '99 Bottles of Beer on The Wall.'

Op: Oh, I got to hear this! {Opens the door to guys room a creek.}

Nikolai, Dempsey and Richtofen: 99 SHOTS OF VODKA, 99 SHOTS OF GLEE!

Dempsey: WE DRINK FOR FUN!

Nikolai: IT'S BETTER THAN RUM!

Nikolai, Dempsey and Richtofen: 99 SHOTS OF VODKA FOR ME!

Nikolai, Dempsey and Richtofen: 98 SHOTS OF VODKA, 98 SHOTS OF GLEE!

Richtofen: WE DRINK FOR FUN!

Dempsey: IT'S BETTER THAN RUM!

Nikolai, Dempsey and Richtofen: 98 SHOTS OF VODKA FOR ME!

Nikolai: Um...96 shots, Vodka...

Dempsey: Oh, come on! You lost count again you dumbass! Now we gotta start all over again!

Nikolai: I don't like math!

{The 3 start singing again while Op closes the door and laughs his ass off!}

Takeo: {After Op finishes laughing.} Alright, I'm bored! Does that Tiger need our help yet?

Op: No Tak. Another Chapter wasn't posted yet.

Takeo: Awww :(

Op: And besides, every time I Do anything that interferes with both dimensions, I'm taking 2 risks 1. If do something stupid without realizing it, I could cause a wormhole in the fabric of time and destroy us all!

Takeo: Oh. O.o

Op: And 2. If I do something that M4dG4rl doesn't like or just do random shit to her story to change it dramatically...Her story will be ruined,  
and she wont consider me a friend anymore!

Takeo: Awww :( That sucks!

Op: Yep but, Thats both regulations and decency for ya!

Takeo: So, What do we do now?

Op: I have an idea! {Plays the beginning of 'Samantha' by David Landon} Lets Sing!

Takeo: Oh well...I got nuttin else to do! {Gets up from chair.}

{Song starting! Put it on before reading!}

Op: _Baby, my will is wearin' thin, the walls are closin' in I need you baby My heart's about to break, it's cruel to make me wait_

Takeo: _Come to me baby, We're movin' through the night, a symphony of flight Fly with me baby You wanna see me cry, oh can't you see me, I need you now-ow, I need you now-ow!_

Op & Takeo:_Sa-sa-sa-sa-sa-sa-Samantha, Your golden tresses feel like silk on my face,_  
_Sa-sa-sa-sa-sa-sa-Samantha, We're gonna be just great!_  
_Sa-sa-sa-sa-sa-sa-Samantha, I like that wiggle that you got in your jeans,_  
_Sa-sa-sa-sa-sa-sa-Samantha, You cast your spell on me!_

Takeo: _Baby, it's passion by design, with candlelight and wine I want you baby!_

Op: _It's very clear to me, my love is what you need Oh yes you do, you know you do-oo-oo!_

Op & Takeo: _Sa-sa-sa-sa-sa-sa-Samantha Come lay beside me by the fireside!_  
_Sa-sa-sa-sa-sa-sa-Samantha, It's gonna be alright!_

Op: _Everybody, everybody knows that You're the hottest thing in town!_ _(_Chorus: _Samantha!)_

Takeo: _Everybody, everybody knows that I am gonna track you down!_ (Chorus:_ Samantha!_)

Op &Takeo: _Sa-sa-sa-sa-sa-sa-Samantha, I want to kiss you like you've never been kissed, Sa-sa-sa-sa-sa-sa-Samantha, I never felt like this! Oh..._

_(Gutair solo from nowhere!)_

Op: _Baby, I need you now-ow-ow!_

Takeo & Op:_Sa-sa-sa-sa-sa-sa-Samantha_,_ I'm like a baby in a candy store,_  
_Sa-sa-sa-sa-sa-sa-Samantha, Come in and close the door!_  
_Sa-sa-sa-sa-sa-sa-Samantha, I'll show you my emotion!_  
_Sa-sa-sa-sa-sa-sa-Samantha, My love won't be denied,_  
_Sa-sa-sa-sa-sa-sa-Samantha, Say yes and follow me to paradise!__ Sa-sa-sa-sa-sa-sa-Samantha!_ {Mr. Black Op & Takeo Do the ending stance in 'Gangnam Style'}

(I don't know, it fit.)

Op: Wow, we should do that more often!

Takeo: Yeah, That was great!

Op: Ok but for now, This is the end! Hope you've enjoyed this filler!

Takeo: Maybe for the next song, We'll pull Tigress in!

Op: Yeah...heh, heh...{Whispers} Definetly!

Op: GOODBYE!


	10. Chapter 5 Facetime

Comedy 5 and Friendship: FaceTime between Stars

Dempsey Got online to Skype. He Saw Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) and Reid (Criminal Minds) online so he decided to invite them both to a Chat lobby.

Dempsey: Normal text

Tigress: Bold

Reid: Italics

{Tigress has Joined Lobby}

Hey there.

**Whats up, Big Boy!**

Nothing much, U?

**Same here.**

{Reid has joined chat}

Yo!

**Hey Kid, Whats up?**

_ Tig, You realize you are the same age as me, right?_

**Yeah, but that's your nickname! Right?**

_Well, Yeah. But It doesn't sound right when someone the same age or younger calls me Kid._

**Ok, Fine. -.-**

So what are you guys doing?

**Practicing Kung Fu!**

But...Then, how are you talking to us?

**I've learnt how to multi-task this.**

Cool. And I'm Guessing the normal thing for Kid to do is watch Star Trek and laugh at its scientific errors...

_Actually, there aren't that much scientific errors in Star Trek. I Mean, yeah there is some, but the creator Gene Roddenberry actually was a college graduate to a Bachelor's Degree and created most parts of the show right. So It's only 10% chance to see any scientific errors in any part of Star Trek._

**And you wonder why girls wont go out with you...XD**

Lol

_That hurt._ T-T

**Sorry Doc.**

_ Its ok._ ^U^

**Yay! :)**

Maybe we should go and get drunk together someday, How bout that?

** Sorry, I don't drink.**

:(

_And I rarely go to bars._

Yeah, You only went there once, on a case, then got kicked out and suggested going to the library.

_ Thats not true! _=(

Thats what Morgan told me.

** Busted! :)**

{Reid has left chat.}

** Aww...Tank, you made Reid cry. :(**

Yeah, poor guy can't handle being teased. :P

**Does he even know that we think of him (and as a fact all of us) as brother and sister?**

We tease him, cause we love him and he knows that.

{Reid has joined chat}

Hey man, I'm sorry for teasing you.

_It's Ok its just...I had to get off so Hotch could tell me some troubling news._

**Aww...Would you like to talk about it?**

_..._

**Reid?**

Yo, Kid!

_...Emily Died._

** Oh no.**

Wasn't she your bestest friend?

_Besides Morgan and you guys...Yeah. T-T_

** I'm so sorry. :(**

_ And she was my first real friend I had._

I'm sorry Kid.

_It's Ok._

If you want, you and Tigress can come over and we can hang out more!

_That would be great! I love you guys, You've always been there for me._ =)

**You been there for us!**

Yeah, besides we are like close brothers.

**Hey!**

And one sister.

**Thank you!** ^U^

_Hey, If we were legit brothers and sister, why type of brothers and sister would we be?_

**Well, you're the super smart and sensitive nerd that everyone loves like a little teddy bear.**

_Aww. Thank you!_

Tigress is like that girl that everyone likes but easily goes over the top.

** Hey!**

It's true.

**Merp...** =P

_What would Dempsey be?_

** The Lovable Meathead that no can get enough of!** =D

I feel special now! YAY!

** See what I mean!** L=)

_ Hey G2G!_

**Me too!**

Bye!

** Bye**

{Tigress has left chat}

_Bye!_

Bye Kid!

{Reid has left chat}

Dempsey closed his laptop "Heh, I love those two."


	11. Behind the Pages

Behind The Scenes: Plans

Right now the crew is coming up with a plan for the next filler, they are eating at a chinese restaurant for the meeting Crew includes:  
-Po (Kung Fu Panda)  
-Tigress (Kung Fu Panda)  
-Crane (Kung Fu Panda)  
-Mantis (Kung Fu Panda)  
-Viper (Kung Fu Panda)  
-Monkey (Kung Fu Panda)  
-Shifu (Kung Fu Panda)  
-Reid (Criminal Minds)  
-Morgan (Criminal Minds)  
-Dempsey (Call of Duty)  
-Nikolai (Call of Duty)  
-Takeo (Call of Duty)  
-Richtofen (Call of Duty)  
-Mr. Black Op

...And yes, I put where they come from next to the name (God, What would you guys do without me...) Enjoy!  
-

{The Crew sits down at 2 large tables mixed together, Everybody picks up chopsticks}

Op: Enjoy this meeting guys, it's on me.

Everyone: Thanks.

Reid: Did you know, that experts critic hafusha with the advent of the chopsticks. They quoted them as knives as an act of aggression.

Tigress: You've never used chopsticks before, have you?

Reid: Its like...Trying to forge for dinner with a pair of No.2 pencils.

Everyone: {Chuckles then is silent for a couple of seconds.}

Po: So, does anyone know what we are going to do?

Tigress: Nope.

Reid: Maybe we can all do an I.Q. test to see who is the smartest.

Morgan: Seriously, Kid...You should live a little.

Reid: Live a little?! I've known you half of you guys for only 48 hours and I already feel like I aged 10 years!

{Small chuckle between everyone and then Dempsey butted in}

Dempsey: How about we head to the Firing range tomorrow?

Crane: We don't even have experience in Firearms.

Morgan: We can teach you.

Shifu: I guess we can keep it in mind then.

{Everyone nodded in agreement, then the menus came, Reid began reading.}

Server: I'll give you guys time to figure out what you...

Reid: {Hands server the menu} I'll have the sweet and sour chicken!

Po: Can you actually read that fast?!

Reid: Our conscious mind can process 16 bits of information per second, our unconscience minds however, can process 11 million...

{A short pause between everybody as they stare at Reid with amazement}

Reid:...Yes, I can actually read this fast.

Shifu: {Leans towards Morgan and Whispers} Where did you find this kid?

Morgan: {Whispers} He was left in a Basket on the doorstep of the FBI!

Server:...Anyone Else?

{Everyone stares at their Menus for a couple of minutes then finally gave them back to the server.}

Server: Ok, Thank you! {Walks away.}

Shifu: So What keeps our young Dr. Reid awake at night? Wait, let me guess. Memorizing some obscure textbook? No, no, no. Working on cold fusion?  
No, I got it! Watching Star Trek and laughing at the all the physic mistakes?

Dempsey & Morgan: Oh...here we go.

Reid: Actually, there aren't that many scientific errors in Star Trek, especially considering both facts that The creator of Star Trek had a Bachelor's Degree in Astronomics and Physics.  
And how long ago it was made. There are certain improbabilities, but not many outright errors in the entire Series.

Shifu:...Ok.

Tigress: So...We're just gonna bring out some handguns?

Nikolai: That, and lots of vodka!

Richtofen: Thats your problem Nikolai.

Nikolai: awww...=(

Viper: So, I reckon we got everything planned out!

Tigress: I guess so.

{Everyone nodded in good agreement as the food came to the table and everyone dug in.}


	12. Comedy 6: Star Puzzle

**A/N: This is a Re-enactment of a Criminal Minds scene. Enjoy!**

Filler 2: Reid is smart

{Everyone is sitting in room to hang out Tigress Is doing a Star Puzzle and is failing miserably,}

Reid: What is that?

Tigress: Its called a 'Star Puzzle'. It's basically impossible to figure out you have to put the pieces back together to make a perfect star, but the story behind it is kinda of a romantic tale. There was this prince , who wanted to win the heart of the fairest maiden of the land.  
So, he climbed to the top of the tallest tower in the entire kingdom, and he caught a falling star for her. unfortunately, he was so excited that he dropped the star and it smashed into all these pieces.  
So, he frantically put the pieces back together, to prove his undying love to her, and he succeeded and they lived happily ever after.

Reid:...That doesn't make any sense.

Tigress: What do you mean?!

Reid: You can't catch a falling star, it would burn up in the atmosphere!

Tigress: It's not literal Reid, it's a Fable.

Reid: But it has no moral.

Tigress: What?

Reid: Fables have morals, so there is no possible way this is a Fable!

Tigress: Ok. S-So this is just a romantic little story...{While Tigress is talking, Reid picks up the Star Puzzle.}...The point is that,  
the puzzle is impossible to do, because you have to put the pieces together exactly...{Reid puts the puzzle down, fully completed.}

Tigress: {Claps hands together.}...There is a lot to hate about you Dr. Reid

**A/N: I hope you've all enjoyed!**


	13. Reactions pt6

Reaction 6: Not the last one!

Op: Hello! Welcome back to my story. This chapter is gonna be the continuation of the campaign Group 115 was on before I did a bunch of random fillers :P

Dempsey: I didn't like those fillers too much, you mainly based them off of Reid.

Op: Yep, well its about you guys now.

Nikolai: Yay! I love being noticed!

Takeo: Attention hog...

Richtofen: What do we do now...

Op: Well, M4dG4rl did post a new chapter, so you guys can read it.

Nikolai: Ok.

Op: I'll be right back.

(5 minutes later)

Op: Hey! I got Burger Ki...Where is Tank and Nikolai?

Richtofen: Umm...To the bathroom...

Op: Ed...There is only one bathroom!

Richtofen: Umm...uhh...To the Skate Zone!

Op: {Changes his face to realization, pushes Richtofen aside and reads story} Oh No!

(Inside the story)

Po and the four watched the prince go. After he was gone, the four turned their heads to the only panda in that cell.

"Er, Po. You really have figured out how to get us out of here, right?" asked Monkey unsurely.

Po gulped. "Hopefully."

Suddenly a Portal appeared and two mysterious men appeared. One appeared to have short brown hair, a jacket with a bandolier wrapped around him,  
a combat knife hanging in the bandolier, and 2 grenades on his left breast pouch. And the other had a hood on with a star on the forehead, had fluffy clothing,  
an a belt that had a canteen, his handgun, 2 grenades and a random bag on his side and back.

(Outside the story!)

Op: Not this shit again!

Richtofen: Ja...umm...Nikolai and Dempsey went to go save Po and his friends.

Op: {Grabs Richtofen by his Nazi uniform and slams him against the wall} WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP THEM!

Richtofen: I sorta tried to stop them...

Op: HOW! WHAT DID YOU DO!

Richtofen: I gave them a bit of the meteor containing Element 115 and pushed them through...

Op: Oh my god NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! {Pushes Richtofen down.}

(Inside the story.)

"Excuse me, Who are you guys?" Po asked with a confused and shocked face on what he just saw.

"My name is Nikolai Belinski! This is my friend, Tank Dempsey! And we are here to rescue you!" Nikolai said as he gotten closer to the cell.

"Not that I'm not glad, but why?" Po asked

"Because we want the same thing...for Tigress to go home!" Dempsey said as he got closer to Po's cell

"Did you steal the key?" Viper asked as she gotten closer to her door.

"Nope!" Nikolai said as Dempsey got out his lock pick

"But, then how are you gonna..." as Po started talking, Dempsey unlocked his cell and opened the door. "Oh, like that!" Po said as he walked out of his cell.

As Dempsey went to walk over to Monkey's cell, he was stopped by a yell.

"INTRUDERS!" A guard yelled as 2 others came.

Dempsey pulled out his handgun and shot all 3 of the guards point-blank in the head.

"GET BACK IN!" Dempsey yelled as he pushed Po back into his cell and took Nikolai and ran off

Then Dempsey pulled out his laptop, and pushed Nikolai in, and the jumped in himself.

"Well that was odd!" Po said as he sighed

(Back to the house)

Nikolai: Hello, We are back!

Op: WHAT DID YOU GUYS DO!

Dempsey: We tried to free Po but guards came so I killed the guards, threw Po back in his cell, and we left!

Op: Ok...Please join us again reade...{Op starts breathing heavily and grabs his chest. soon he falls to the floor.}

Op: I'm (Gasp) not felling so (Gasp) Good!

Nikolai: SOMEONE CALL 911!


	14. This is personal

Tragedy 1: This is personal

Soon after Op had collapsed to the floor, Group 115 had taken him to the hospital, It didn't look good for Op.

Dempsey: Doc, Is he gonna be alright?

Doctor: I don't know, his stress level skyrocketed past any Human being's limit. We'll try to do the best we can, but we need to let nature take its course.

Dempsey: {Now, Dempsey had his mouth open a little in shock and his eyes filled with sorrow as he turned his head towards Op, who was laying there with a straight face, asleep.  
Surprisingly, he had all his clothes on.} Oh my god!

Nikolai: Shit...

Richtofen: How is this possible?

Doctor: He was definitely something to worry about if he worried this much to have a severe anxiety attack and give up his life in stress.

Richtofen: {Now in a realization tone} Oh...I see.

Doctor: You guys better contact a funeral home, because we don't think this man will survive!

Op: {Now awaken} I agree...I feel fucked up...

Dempsey: Alex...

(Yes btw, I am not Mr. Black Op...Mr. Black Op is Alex Mason from Black Ops 1.)

Dempsey had been friends with Alex since second grade... and now to be at his best friend's feet at his last few breaths, that was even made Dempsey break down emotionally, but he let no tears be seen.

Dempsey: Guys...Doctor...Can I please be alone?...

Nikolai and Doctor: Ok

The Doctor and The 3 other members of Group 115 left the hospitalization room.

Op: {In a weak voice} Heh...Who knew a little story could actually create so much ruff, huh?

Dempsey: Alex...I'm so sorry, this is all my fault!

Op: It's not your fault...as a matter of fact, I like how you guys handle situations...heh!

Dempsey was now putting on a little smirk

Op: Dempsey...I need you to do something.

Dempsey: Wh...What?

Op: This story is no longer just something to have fun with...{Op pulls out a handgun and hands it to Dempsey. Dempsey had a wide worried expression.}  
Kill him...Kill him, and save Tigress...Goodbye...Best freind!

Dempsey soon opened his mouth and gasped as he heard a long and continues BEEEEEEEEP! Dempsey knew this meant flatline.

Dempsey: No...

Dempsey saw Alex...just laying there...His eyes closed and didn't open again...ever again!

Then, Richtofen, Nikolai and Takeo entered the room and saw Op and his lifeless body...and Dempsey, with a tear coming down his eye.

Soon, Dempsey went from depression to rage.

Nikolai: Tank...What happened?

Dempsey: {Walks over to Nikolai, Nikolai gets scared but then Dempsey hands Nikolai the handgun.} We are going to end Yuan Sheng...Once and for all!

Richtofen: But...This is dangerous!

Dempsey: Yes...But this is also personal!


	15. Comedy 6: New Friends

More fillerations

While Dempsey was at the other dimension. Nikolai, Richtofen and Takeo were at the house scrolling through the T.V., seeing what was on.

Nikolai: Oh... CatDog! I loved this show when it first came out.

Richtofen: Never saw it.

Takeo: Well, there is nothing else on. {Clicks CatDog}

Nikolai: Hey! The Golden Hydrant! I love this episode.

Everyone starts laughing at the funny parts of the show.

Richtofen: I got to admit...I like this show!

Takeo: Its honorable!

Nikolai: Yeah...{Checks the episode duration.} Hey, this a marathon!

Richtofen: Cool!

Takeo: Yeah...Wait...I have an idea.

{Takeo runs off, leaving Nikolai and Richtofen confused, until he returns with the M.D.T. Gloves Nikolai used to get Tigress out into their Dimension and Dempsey into hers.

Takeo: Anyone want to pay a visit to CatDog

Nikolai: HELL YES! {Nikolai gets up from his chair}

Richtofen: hoho! My spine is tingling!

Nikolai: Takeo, would you like to do the honors!

Richtofen: HALT!

Nikolai: What?

Richtofen: We need clean clothing, I mean...Look at us.

A momentary pause, then Takeo and Nikolai agree.

Nikolai: {Sniffs Himself} Shit...I smell like my second wife after sex!

Richtofen and Takeo stare at him with a weird look.

Nikolai: What! Its true...especially after she was done with Stalin...God, that guy smelled, and she was a horrible liar btw!

Richtofen: Oooooook then! Lets Go!

The three went to get changed. They came back, one in a plain, black T-shirt and Cargo jean shorts. (Nikolai), one in a blue Button-up shirt,  
Black jeans, and a cap that said "Keep calm and kill zombies" (Takeo) and the last one wearing a Tactical vest over a plain black T-shirt.  
with regular jeans. (Richtofen)

Nikolai: Like y'all's outfits

Richtofen: Thanks, Lets go!

Nikolai: Takeo, would you like to do the honors!

Takeo: definitely! {Takeo puts his hands through the screen and makes it puddle.} Ready!

Nikolai and Richtofen jump in and soon Takeo follows.

Cat and Dog were chilling on the couch, Cat reading a book while Dog was sleeping. Then, suddenly a portal appeared in front of the couch and the three jumped in.

Dog: Hwj9apo... I'm up!

Cat: Whats going on?! Who are you guys!?

Nikolai: I am Nikolai Belinski, these are Edward Richtofen and Takeo...Mataski, correct?

Takeo: Yes...Nikolai!

Nikolai: Yay! So, We came here because...

Before Nikolai could finish, a golf ball crashed through the window and hit Nikolai in the head.

Dog: {Shaking Nikolai} Hey! You alright?!

Nikolai: SNOOOOOOOOOOOORE...SNOOOOOOO..Heh, Fuck you!...SNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORE!

Dog: That was hurtful. T.T

Richtofen: Dont worry...He doesn't mean it.

Dog: Are you sure?

Richtofen: Of course, Nikolai naturally curses in his sleep.

Nikolai: YOU WILL OBEY BARON NIKOLAI, YOU FILTHY WHORE!...SNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORE!

Richtofen: He also screams in his sleep.

Cat: Oh this is gonna be a pain.

Nikolai: LOT OF FUCKING GOOD YOU ARE TO ME UP THERE!...SNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORE...YOU PEICE OF SHIT...SHIT!

Takeo: Now you know how I feel!

Cat Smiled at Takeo, He knew Takeo was his type of friend.

**A/N: Stoping here! Please leave your reviews**


	16. Comedy 7

{After a short stare between Takeo and Cat.}

Richtofen: So...How do you think Dempsey is doing?

Takeo: {Shrugs} I don't know, didn't you give him a walkie-talkie

Richtofen: Oh Jaaaa...No.

Takeo: What...You were supposed to give him one, who knows what trouble he could be in!

Richtofen: Oh, don't worry Tak, Dempsey is just fine!

Takeo: What makes you so...

Suddenly, Nikolai wakes up and stands up pretty swiftly!

Nikolai: wha...{snorts}... Did I pass out?

Richtofen, Takeo, Cat and Dog all nod

Nikolai: Huh...Must of not drunk enough vodka!

Cat: NOT ENOUGH! Anyone who passes out like that has had too much vodka...if they drunk any of course.

Richtofen: Nikolai works in a different way.

Cat: But, that makes no sense!

Takeo: I didn't think so either...but, that's Nikolai!

Cat: Ooook then!

Nikolai: So...What do we do now?

Cat: You still haven't told us how and why you guys are here!

Richtofen: The reason we came here was because Nikolai and Takeo decided to come here and the way how was we used these special types of gloves...  
{Pulls Takeo's hands up and shows them the M.D.T. Pyramid on them}...and we can go to any alter dimension we want. Like now, we three are in this universe...  
or...CatDog universe as we would suppose it to be, and are last friend, Tank Dempsey, is on the Kung Fu Panda universe, fighting some prince or whatever.

Dog: Sounds nice.

Cat: But, why did guys decide to come here. Wouldn't you be with this...Tank.

Richtofen: Well, Dempsey is in a dimension separate from us because he doing a wish for one of his bestest friends, who had just died recently.

Dog: Oh no.

Richtofen: Yeah, well anyway, We didn't want to take a very serious mission like that because, We had a very high risk of dying if we went in there,  
and Dempsey was the only who still wanted to go, so I gave him a very powerful injection and sent him through.

Cat: What kind of injection?

Richtofen: A injection that allows him to have special powers beyond even the most fascinating beings.

Dog: What do you mean by "fascinating"?

Richtofen: By...well...I was thinking of mutations.

Cat: Like...us?

Richtofen: Yes.

Nikolai: Now that everyone knows everything. What do we do?

Cat: I don't know about you guys, but Dog and I have to go to the bowling alley. We have a game with a bunch of our friends because we are trying to win a tournament.

Richtofen: Hmm...I remember the last time I played bowling...

Dog:...And when was that?

Richtofen: Never.

Nikolai: Well, I was great at bowling when I was younger...I would play 3 games in a row and get 300 points every time.

Cat: Really?!

Nikolai: Yeah, but I don't know if I have that talent anymore.

Dog: Cat, how about our friends come along and play with us?

Cat: I don't know Dog, we have worked hard for that tournament.

Richtofen: I personally don't care what we do, I mean if we do go to the bowling alley with you guys, you guys have a tournament to do so I would just stand and watch.

Dog: But then, that wouldn't be fair to you. You would just be bored out of your mind.

Richtofen: We can always learn this after you finish.

Dog: Well...

Suddenly, CatDog's doorbell rings. {and the tone is their normal ring. BARK, BARK, REEEEEERHH!}

Nikolai: Interesting ring.

Cat: That must be Mervis and Dunglap! {Walks over and opens the door} Hey guys I...{Suddenly realizes that it was not Mervis and Dunglap, but a gorilla.}

Cat: Um...Hi!

Dog: {Walks over to the gorilla} Hi there!

Takeo: {Sarcastically} Go away, we don't want Girl Scout cookies.

Nikolai: Wait! Do you have Tag-a-longs?

Takeo facepalms.

Dog: Nikolai, this is not a Girl Scout. It's a gorilla.

Gorilla walks in and stands in front of Nikolai, staring at him.

Dog: Oh, you want to come in?

Nikolai: Ok, if it weren't for the vodka, this would be creepy.

Cat: Listen, you can't just barge in here. now skaddadle...Shoo...Get out!

Suddenly, the gorilla grabs cat and starts hugging him and noogenig him.

Nikolai: This is gonna change our plans isn't it?4

Dog: Yep!


	17. BFFs

Update

Richtofen: Hey there

Takeo: We have very important news for you all

Nikolai: See. Me, Takeo and Richtofen have moved to a different story.

Richtofen: It is a crossover between us and CatDog

Nikolai: Say hey guys.

Cat: Hey

Dog: Hi

Nikolai: So enjoy this story with Dempsey and our new story.

Takeo: Goodbye All!

Dog: HI HO DIGGETY!

Nikolai: AWWWWWWWWWW HERE IT GOES!

Richtofen: Nikolai, thats not your catchprashe.

Nikolai: Oh. 


	18. New Update

Returning.

A/N: HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOO! Peoples its me! Mr. Black Op and I am happy to inform you that I am going to try to create more chapters for this story.

Nikolai: Ooooh, storytime. I love it.

Tigress: {sigh} Why am I here.

Op: Cuz, why not.

Tigress: Well, the reason is I got a continent to take over!

Op: Why?

Tigress: Because, Tigers have abused and freighted too long.

Op: Why?

Tigress: Because of everyone else!

Op: Why?

Tigress: BECAUSE OF MY ANCESTOR!

Op: Why?

Tigress:...No...Just no...

Tigress leaves.

Takeo: Nice, You scared off Tigress.

Op: Oh well.

Simba: So...Why are we here?...

Dempsey: Yeah, They aren't even in this story.

Leon: He's right, this an update for his story.

Op: WRONG! This is an update, for BOTH stories.

Everyone: Huh?

Op: THATS RIGHT, FROM NOW ON I'M CREATING CHAPTERS FOR BOTH STORIES! { I stopped the first time because, I thought I would kill M4dG4rl's story if I continued.

Nala: Can you make time for that?

Op: I...Has no idea.

Richtofen: Remember, dont overload yourself.

Op: Well...I...Am outta things to say.

Richtofen: Oh! I would also like to announce that, The four of us...Are returning for Black Ops 2 on the 27'th!

Dempsey, Nikolai and Takeo start cheering.

-Mr. Black Op

Out 


	19. Forgotten promise

**Forgotten promise.**

Dempsey was back at Op's house after returning from Tigress's universe a couple of minutes back.

Dempsey was trying to find Nikolai, Richtofen and Takeo. {If you read my update a while back, They were in another story of mine with CatDog. But I deleted it and they will be returning next chapter.}

Dempsey: {Sigh} Where are those dumbassess?

Dempsey searched the whole house, they were nowhere to be found.

Dempsey: Ugh...This is bullshit.

Dempsey then noticed the computer, Dempsey had an e-mail.

Dempsey clicked on his inbox and the letter was from David Vonndahart.

Dear Tank,

Its me, David. Hey I need you guys back at Treyarch Studios tomorrow.  
You guys are coming back for the last DLC pack for Black Ops II I tried contacting Nikolai, Richtofen and Takeo for an hour but they wouldn't answer.  
I'm hoping you will be able to reach me.  
Take off your over the hills shirt, because we are gonna make you guys younger. =D 30 YEARS YOUNGER!  
If you can contact me in the next couple of minutes, we'll talk about the time you can come in, but if your busy also and getting to this message late,  
Then remember, Be here at 1:00 PM, all of you.

Love, Vonndahart.

Dempsey replied:

Sure Dave,  
I think we can be there that time, but I cannot find Nik, Tak, or Ed any where so, idk. I get back to you.

After that message, Dempsey closed his laptop and laid it next to him as he laid on the couch.

Dempsey: I'm tired.

Shortly after that, Dempsey was out.

Soon Dempsey opened his eyes to see nothing but white all around him.

Dempsey: Huh? Where the hell am I?

Dempsey looked all around and didn't see anything

Then suddenly a voice was heard.

"Tank..."

Dempsey: Who's there!

"You have forgotten me..."

Dempsey: Well clearly, since I don't know you!

"You must complete my wish..."

Dempsey: Wait...Alex!

"Please...Kill him..."

Dempsey:...I'm confused...

But Dempsey did not hear from Op again, instead he woke up from his dream.

Dempsey stood up.

Dempsey: I'm starting to go insane.

A/N: Dont forget to review! Sorry I made this chapter short and boring but, My brain is trying to get me to pass out so...idk.


	20. ReturnFiller

Return {Filler}

_A/N: I am going to make this chapter short...Very short..._

_You guys: AWWWWWWWWWWW!_

_Me: I know, BUT, it's because I want to get this chapter out-of-the-way to do a funny one-shot between Kung Fu Panda and Call of Duty...Specifically between Nikolai and Tigress, who have become best friends since Ten Unlikely Survivors. {A story that I really lost interest in doing and I thought people hated so I deleted it because, it got WAY too random for a drama.}_

_You guys: ?_

_Me: Just wait, I really want you guys to read the one-shot._

_Enjoy!_

**DR!**

Richtofen, Nikolai, and Takeo return from CatDog's universe. after Nikolai gets treated for all his wounds.

Richtofen: So...I guess that was fun...

Nikolai: It was until I nearly got murdered by a demon.

Richtofen: Well, lets just be glad no one died.

Takeo: But, that's totally not true! 2 pedestrians died from that Jugga-Demon and Cat went into shock, so that's why we took both of them to the hospital.

Richtofen: Oh...Right...

Nikolai: Hey! Tank's here.

They all stared at Dempsey who was asleep on the couch.

Richtofen: But, I thought he was in Po's universe?

Nikolai shrugged,

Takeo: So what do we do now?

Richtofen: Sleep.

Nikolai: Yep.

Takeo:...4'th wall break!

Richtofen: What?

Takeo: I MEAN...I'm tired too...

Nikolai had already entered his room and plopped on his bed.

Richtofen: Night... { Walks in room}

Takeo: Night...


	21. Dempsey returns pt1 story news

**Black Ops 2: Apocalypse/Dempsey returns pt.1**

**A/N: David Vonderhaar: "This is the end, my friend. we are making sure that Black Ops 2 goes out with a bang with our last map pack, Apocalypse!**

**Op: And this story...**

**Vonderhaar: And this...Story?**

**Op: Yep...**

**Vonderhaar: What are you talking about, We aren't in a story!**

**Op: Yes we are, A writer is making us talk.**

**Vonderhaar: Oh, that's ridiculous!**

_Op: Look! He is writing us as we speak..._

_Vonderhaar looks at the paper._

_Op: Yes we are, A writer is making us talk._

_Vonderhaar: Oh, that's ridiculous!_

_Op: Look! He is writing us as we speak..._

_Vonderhaar looks at the paper._

**Vonderhaar: Ok, I'm scared now!**

**Op: It's ok David, Nicholas is a nice author...I think.**

**{Yes, Nicholas is my real name.}**

**Vonderhaar: Uhh Uhh Uhhhhhhh...**

**Op: Its ok, calm down...**

**Vonderhaar: I GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!**

**Op hits Vonderhaar over the head with a bottle.**

**Op: I hope I didn't kill him...He is the reason we are alive.**

**Op: Ok well, the news is I am ending the story on somewhere from the 28'th to the 30'th that's where I want to finish because I have to wait to be able to put down a vital part of the story,**  
**without major mistake in the original survivors story line. So enjoy the story until then and read my new one shot called "One Crazy Friendship." I promise it'll make you laugh :DDD**

**Op: Ok, On with the story! ENJOY**!

YOLO SWAGGER AND THE FELLOWSHIP OF THE BLING!

It was 9:00 in the morning the next day

Dempsey had woken up to the sound of his phone ringing.

It was Vonderhaar, probably to tell Dempsey to get everyone to the studio.

Dempsey answered the phone

Dempsey: Hello?

Dempsey sounded like he was sick.

Vonderhaar: Tank, did I wake you?

Dempsey: Ugh...Yeah. you sorta did.

Vonderhaar: Sorry, I just want you guys to come down here right now...We has surprise for you! :D

Dempsey: But dude, I just woke up and I'm pretty sure that Tak, Richtofen and Nikolai are all still asleep, if home at all.

Vonderhaar: Ok, well try to get here around 10, k.

Dempsey: Can we do 10:30?

Vonderhaar: Ok, sure.

Dempsey: Thanks man.

Vonderhaar: No prob, bye

Dempsey: Bye.

Dempsey hung up and was lost in thought

Dempsey: Great...I gotta kill Yuan Sheng, keep Tigress on the right path, AND work with Treyarch on Origins...Fucking great!

Dempsey just layed there for 5 minutes then got up.

Dempsey: Oh well, better wake up Nikolai first.

Dempsey walked over to Nikolai's room and opened the door.

Dempsey: Hey, Fatass! Wake Up!

Nikolai: Wha...{sniff}...Whats goin on...

Dempsey: We are going to Treyarch. Get up!

Nikolai: Ok, Ok geez...Like mother.

Dempsey walked to Richtofen's room and opened his door.

Dempsey: Hey, Nazi!

Richtofen: Nein...Vhat is zit Dempsey!?

Dempsey: C'mon, it's the ass crack of dawn and we got shit to do!

Richtofen: Like Vat?

Dempsey: Like...Going to Treyarch studios. Now get up!

Dempsey went to Tak's room and opened up his door.

Dempsey: Hey, Tak! Wake up!

Dempsey was surprised to see Takeo meditating instead of sleeping.

Dempsey: Hey, what are you doing?

Takeo: Meditating, its good for the mind and soul.

Dempsey: Well, you might want to put that on hold, ok?

Takeo: Why?

Dempsey: We are going to Treyarch. C'mon.

Takeo got up because he was fully dressed and followed Tank.

Soon, Dempsey and Takeo were waiting for both waiting for Nikolai and Richtofen at the door.

Dempsey: This is like waiting for my ex to get ready.

Takeo was silent and completely still and silent...He was trying to remember the voice he was communicating with in his meditation.

Takeo didn't know too much about this man except the fact that he was just as old as him, maybe even older than him, and had a connection to Tigress.

But, Takeo was disrupted by Tank.

Dempsey: Hey, wadduya think Vonderhaar has in store for us?

Takeo: I don't know...But, it might be interesting.

**A/N: Sorry this was a really boring chapter, guys. Hell, I don't even think this story will be interesting for the next 2 chapters, but we'll see I cannot write a whole lot anymore because of school. {Thanks, Stambaugh...-_-} And I still gotta post a new chapter for Long-Time Reunion.**  
**So, I might be a little preoccupied. Sorry.**


	22. Connection with Shifu

Connection with Shifu...

**A/N: By the title...You probably what this chapter is going to be about and know that no guts are gonna be spilled.**

**You guys: Awwww...**

YOLO SWAGGER AND THE FELLOWSHIP OF THE BLING!

Tank and Takeo were still waiting for Nikolai and Richtofen.

Tank was pisssed with a triple s, but Takeo was lost in thought. He seemed like he was scared fo the first time in his life.

In the meditation Takeo was in...He encountered a small, red panda looking type of fellow. He was trying to concentrate on relaxing but he was crying badly.

Takeo felt so confused, so he walked over to the red one.

Takeo: Hello?

The red panda looked up, surprised to see Takeo standing next to him.

Takeo: Who are you?

Shifu: Who are you?

Takeo: I am Takeo Mataski. A Samurai from the Imperial army.

Shifu: I am Shifu, I was the master of the Furious 5...The protectors of the Valley of Peace.

Takeo: I think I've heard of you guys before...

Shifu: But now, I am just a man missing his daughter.

Takeo: Your daughter?

Shifu: Yes...Her name was Tigress...She was one of the protectors of the valley...But unfortunetly, after current events she left the Jade Palace, and vowed never to come back.

Takeo: I'm so sorry...

Takeo suddenly remembered Tigress

_Tigress:{Gets up} Wha...Where am I?!_

_Tigress: Who are you all?_

_Nikolai: I will introduce you. My name is Nikolai Belinski, This is Tank Dempsey, and This is Takeo...uh..._

_Takeo: Mataski!...Takeo Mataski._

_Nikolai: We have another one in our group, but he is outside doing, whatever. His name is Edward Richtofen._

_Tigress: Oh...well my name is..._

_Nikolai: Tigress._

Takeo: {muttering almost inaudible} Nikolai...

Shifu was still looking down, crisscrossed, trying to think of what to do.

{ I hope you guys know he's sitting down.}

Takeo: I think I remember seeing a woman like that.

Shifu: You do?

Takeo: I think she went to...

Takeo tried to finish but Dempsey took him out of his meditation

Dempsey: Hey, Tak! Wake up!

Dempsey got closer to Takeo

Dempsey: Hey, what are you doing?

Takeo: Meditating, its good for the mind and soul.

Dempsey: Well, you might want to put that on hold, ok?

Takeo: Why?

Dempsey: We are going to Treyarch. C'mon.

Takeo got up because he was fully dressed and followed Tank.

Soon, Nikolai and Richtofen got ready and all 4 headed out.

Nikolai and Richtofen seemed like they were tired, but Takeo and Dempsey were both deeply scared...Not that they allowed any one to see it though.

A/N: Yes, another boring chapter I know, but I am going to get there soon...And I has epic conclusion in mind. :D

~Mr. Black Op


	23. Traveling between 2 worlds

Traveling between two worlds.

**A/N: Hello Peoples! Yes, this is a close one, Dempsey, Nikolai, Takeo, and Richtofen all get sucked into the Kung Fu universe in this chapter, once again...But, younger!**  
**If any of you guys have played the new zombies map, "Origins". You know that this goes back to when they were in their 20's. And Nikolai is not drunk .0.**  
**And they aren't the only ones that get transferred in...**

YOLO SWAGGER AND THE FELLOWSHIP OF THE BLING!

Skipping ahead...Dempsey, Nikolai, Takeo and Richtofen are inside the machine that brings them into the zombies universe.

_Northern France, 1918_.

Takeo: {At starting of game after experiencing 1000 ft robot and almost being crushed.} Edward Richtofen...You're coming with me.

Richtofen: There is no time! We must activate the Elemental Generators if we are to survive this night!

Nikolai: Your reasearch and creations of destructful weapons have already claimed the lives of millions upon millions of people, you wish to further this.

Richtofen: Nein, I do not. I only wish to escape this hellish place that I have accidentally discovered...And you guys don't deserve less, so if we are to escape, we need to...

{Ring, Ring}

Dempsey phone went off

Dempsey: Opp, sorry guys.

Nikolai: Dempsey, turn it of...I mean! What is this mysterious device you carry on you, American?

Dempsey: {Realizing what they were doing.} I don't know, Russian...I just mysteriously heard it ring from my pockets.

Richtofen spoke while Dempsey scrolled through TLoTDaTT's chapters.

Richtofen: Well, is it some sort of radio?

Dempsey:...

Richtofen: Well?

Dempsey:...

Richtofen: DEMPSEY! FUCKING ANSW...I mean! Would you please tell us what this is?

Dempsey: Its something alright.

Just as he said that, lightning started shooting out everywhere.

Nikolai: WHAT IS GOING ON!

Dempsey: I DONT KNOW...I JUST CLIKED REVIEW ON FANFICTION!

Richtofen: YOU FOOL! OTHER CHARACTERS FROM OTHER STORIES CANT DO THAT!

Soon, the lightning stopped.

Takeo: Is everyone okay?!

Dempsey: Yeah...There isn't any different, is there?

Nikolai: No, everything is same.

Richtofen: You got lucky Dempsey! If you weren't so lucky, it would suck us into a void that would've brought us into the other stories...

Nikolai: Uhh...Guys...You might wanna come see this...

The other 3 looked out the wide barrier that had a weird sight, instead of trenches and zombies and planes flying in the air, the were at least a dozen war ships in water, which they did not notice was there.

Dempsey: Thats not my backup.

Nikolai: Nor mine.

Richtofen snagged Dempsey phone and read the chapter.

_The sun was already setting up in the sky. Tigress took a deep breath, deep in thought as she stared calmly at the Chojiang River that was taking the ships away._

_She had exchanged her usual clothes for a silver armor with a matching helmet. A sword was hanging on the belt around her waist. Though it was so infrequent she was seen fighting without any weapon, but it didn't mean she didn't know how to use one._

_This would be her very first experience._

_She had never thought before about being a leader leading an armada to start an attack. Especially to ambush villages she would assault and conquer._

_But this was her destiny. A destiny that she once tried to ignore now was being fulfilled by her._

_Dozens of warships were following her ship behind._

Dempsey: No...This cant be...

Richtofen: YES IT IS DEMPSEY! SHE IS GOING TO TRY TO KILL US!

Nikolai: She's gonna need some luck and a good army to deal with the infected!

Takeo: But, why is she coming to France?

Richtofen: She wasn't...She was supposed to attack the Valley of Peace, BUT SOMEONE DECIDED OTHERWISE, DEMPSEY!

Dempsey: **I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T KNOW!**

Nikolai: Look! All that matters is that we survive, got it!

There was a long silence between everyone but soon, Takeo, Dempsey and Richtofen nodded.

Nikolai: Good...Now lets power up these machines Richtofen was talking about.

**A/N: LOLOLOLOL! CLIFFHANGER! ALL THE THRILLS! ALL THE EXICTMENT! ALL THE...I know you guys probably don't care... .O.**  
**But those who do, please review and wait for the next update!**  
**Operation: O.R.I.G.I.N.S.**

**-Mr. Black Op**


	24. The Mysterious Laboratory

The Mysterious Laboratory

A/N: It took a bit longer to post, but at least I got it out...Sorry...ENJOY DAS STORY!

With time running out, the 4 had to activate the generators. They ran over to the first one which was in the laboratory that they spawn in.

Takeo: Machines are without souls...Without honor...

Nikolai: I am merely a simple man, I cannot began to understand the means of this object.

Richtofen: Lets get it running! {Pushes button}

Machine: {Powering on} Power to Conversion Generator 1 online! Conversion link initiated!

Then, Portals opened up and zombies that looked like they were from the Renaissance Age appeared.

Dempsey: Shit! No guns!

Richtofen Realizes that there were the magical chalk drawings on the wall and grabs the Balista.

Dempsey: What the hell?

Nikolai: Guns appearing out of thin air? I must be imagining this...

Richtofen Shoots all the zombies and the linking finishes.

Machine: Conversion link finished, generator 1 fully operational!

Richtofen: We found these magical weapon drawing when we were mining...We dont know what they're origins are though

Dempsey notices the Quick Revive machine turns on.

Dempsey: Whats this?

Richtofen: That is the soda that lets you revive teammates quickly. We tried to duplicate all of our special sodas so we can use them in the german army.

Nikolai: How many of these "Fancy Drinks" are there?

Richtofen: Umm...Lets see...Revive soda...Juggernog...Speed Cola...I think that's it!

Takeo: Thats all?!

Richtofen: To my knowledge, Those 3 are the only ones I have worked on and have succeeded on perfecting.

Nikolai: Well, If they benefit our survival, then we'll use them.

Takeo: Umm...Guys...

The 4 looked out the broken wall/barrier that Tigress's ships were sailing into the war zone.

Dempsey (Now Furious) Grabs a M14 off the wall.

Dempsey: I'm gonna rip that bitch and her little friends a new ass!

Richtofen: {Holds Dempsey back} Nein, We are not armed well enough to fight a giant army like that...We arm up more effectifly, and once we do that and get through the undead,  
We go in and kill them all.

Dempsey: No...We kill all but Tigress...She might deserve to die, but I'd rather just beat the shit outta her than kill her.

Dempsey said that in a sincere voice, though Richtofen didn't understand him.

Richtofen: Alright...Here's what we gotta do, or what I gotta do anyway...Create a new vessel for Dr. Maxis, Activate the generators, Reach the Tank...

Nikolai: There's a tank here?

Richtofen: Yes...Build the Legendary staffs, annihilate the undead army, and defeat Tigress's army and capture Tigress. Got it?

All nodded their heads.

Richtofen: Good, Lets get going.

A/N: That legendary plan...Yeah...I'm fresh outta things to say...Review please...Umm...RIIHLAFUHPHSPOFUWPIHE!


	25. Approching new land

**Approaching a new land**

**A/N: I'm so sorry it took me forever to finally post a new chapter, I have school and stuff to do...In fact I have to be offline in an hour or so, so this might be a short chapter.**  
**Plus, I'm feeling tired so I must have Skrillex and Austin Mahoney and other people playing to keep me awake and fresh.**  
**On to the story...YOLO SWAGGER AND THE FELLOWSHIP OF THE BLING!**

Tigress was looking into the distant island, it didn't look anything like the Peace Valley.

Soldier: Was the Peace Valley already attacked by someone else, Lord Tigress?

Tigress: I don't know...

Soldier: What do they have all over the airspace?

Tigress looked up and noticed all the British and German aircrafts attacking everywhere. Tigress, of course, didn't know what these were.

Tigress: We might be in the wrong place...But, no matter! We will capture this land and use it as a checkpoint to send reinforcements, if we need it.

Soldier: Yes Ma'am

Soon the Warships boarded the shores of the destroyed Excavation Site.

Tigress: Yeah...This is definitely not Peace Valley.

The entire first warship unloaded and Tigress was giving out commands.

Tigress: Alright, this might not be Peace Valley, but we somehow got a navigational error. So, we are going to claim this land and use it as reinforcements bay!  
Barry...You, Sánchez, Bowman and PMG are with me! Everyone else who is down, investigate over there. {Points to another bunker, which is the Tank Station...For any of you've who plays the map Origins.

Everyone heads to their designated areas.

Tigress looks around the area inside the starting laboratory and notices the Element 115 conversion generator, it was running.

Tigress: Now what is this giant supposed to be?

Tigress was busy admiring the generator, until...

PMG: Freeze!

Everyone turned around to see PMG holding a spear to a zombie ( He of course, didn't know this. Oh and don't ask why I decided to name him PMG -_-)

The zombie kept advancing so PMG stabbed him with the spear. The zombie wasn't even affected by the stab and started ripping out his meat in his neck

PMG: AHHHHHHHH! GET IT OFF!

Tigress pulled out her sword and impaled the zombie with her sword in the chest area...Didn't stop him.

As a matter of fact, this made the zombie rip PMG's head off and go after Tigress.

Tigress kicked the zombie in the face, it didn't affect him too much, it pretty much just knocked him down.

But, before the zombie could get up, Bowman impaled his head with his sword and finally killed him.

Tigress: What was that thing?!

Bowman: I don't know, but it killed PG. We should go report this to the general.

Tigress growled under her breath at that name, but nodded.

They tried to leave but soon they were greeted with a bunch of their team...Zombiefied!

Tigress, Bowman and Sánchez gasped at that.

Even General Lou was in front of everyone. He looked dead all over.

The three tried to back up, but unsuspectingly, PMG was up and grabbed Sanchez and was ripping out his neck.

Sánchez: AHHHHH!

Sánchez fell to the ground while a now-zombiefied PMG was ripping out his spine.

Tigress and Bowman tried to run, but as soon as they got to the Tank Station, Bowman was already captured by the zombies and died a very painful death.

Tigress made it inside the workshop and sealed all the doors shut.

Tigress knew with the doors that tightly sealed, they couldn't get in.

She thought that this would be a good time to rest.

Tigress: I don't know what is going on here...But for the first time in so many days...She felt relaxed

Tigress: I'm going to just sit here for a bit, then find out who's behind this.

Tigress nearly drifted to sleep, but was greatly disturbed when she heard on of the doors open.

**A/N: Ok...So it wasn't short, I hope you guys like what goes on so far.**


	26. Update for both stories

Update for both stories

Hello there loyal readers. hfcuyrxcjhgcutcujtucfc!

Nah, but seriously, I am up to 1,900 views for my story! (SAXTON HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALE!)  
1 I wanna thank you guys so much for supporting me, SOOOOOO MUCH LOVE!

I also wanna announce that after Dempsey's Revenge and Long Time Re-union are finished, I will be creating a MULTI CROSSOVER!  
With Call of Duty, Resident Evil, Kung Fu Panda, Lion King, and Team Fortress 2. So just look out for that!

I don't know what to do it about though...I'm thinkng about making it like a game of Blackjack or Mao, because I don't want to hurt my brain much.

Also another thing is that I have not been feeling well, and when I'm sick, My brain does not function well, ( Note when I was typing that sentence, I became Idle and didn't type for like 3 minutes straight.)

(IT HAPPENED AGAIN! DAMMIT!)

So I will try to create a chapter for both tomorrow but, today is not a good day

I still wanna thank you guys for sticking with me, it is an honor to create stories for you guys and get positive feedback.

If you want to, you can review my stories and PM me as well, (if you want to)

Thank you for taking the time out of your...time, to read this update, whether it be by Dempsey's Revenge or Long Time Re-union.

BYE BYE!


	27. Wake-up call

**Wake-up Call**

Tigress made it inside the workshop and sealed all the doors shut.

Tigress knew with the doors that tightly sealed, they couldn't get in.

She thought that this would be a good time to rest.

Tigress: I don't know what is going on here...But for the first time in so many days...She felt relaxed

Tigress: I'm going to just sit here for a bit, then find out who's behind this.

Tigress nearly drifted to sleep, but was greatly disturbed when she heard on of the doors open.

Tigress got up and ran up the stairs. She heard foot steps coming up the stairs so she grabbed the handgun of the wall.

Tigress aimed the handgun towards the stairs, hoping that the handgun was as simple as it looked.

But, Tigress soon found Barry coming up the stairs

Barry: Wow, Gee! THANKS FOR LEAVING ME TO THOSE...THINGS!

Tigress: Barry...How did you survive them?

Barry: I was saved from a couple of guys, who are looking for you.

Tigress: What species are they?

Barry: They are not ones that I know of, but I have no indication that they have any quarrel with us.

Tigress: Did they give their names?

Barry: I only heard of one being called...Dempshey or something.

Tigress: Wait...Tank?!

Barry: Tank?

Tigress: Tank Dempsey?!

Barry: I don't know! All I know is that there are 4 guys who The only names I could get is Dempsey and a...Ricktofen.

Tigress: Richtofen?

Barry: I guess.

Tigress: The only one I remember is Dempsey.

Barry: How do you know these...

Tigress: Humans...They are Humans, And I ventured across them awhile ago, before I came to the Darkest Land...

Tigress was going to say something else but she was disrupted by gunfire and loud screams.

Tigress and Barry ran down to the first floor to find Dempsey, Nikolai, Takeo and Richtofen fighting zombies that were coming through both Teleporter 2 and 3.

Dempsey: Hmm...I knew you were here.


	28. I will not be here: Update

**Hello dear friends and possible fans!**

**I'm letting you guys know that...I will not be on Fanfiction for a long while (If you guys didn't know already.)**

**School is really starting to take up most of my days and I gotta move soon so, my stories will have to be put on hold indefinitely.**

**I don't know when I'll be back so i could be gone for 3 days, I could be gone for 3 months!**

**Whatever the time range is, I really love all of you guys and appreciate all the reviews I have gotten (Good or Bad)**

**I wanna give a big shout-out to my bestest friend on this site: M4dG4rl**

**She's been one of the main reasons I've stayed on this site. (Not that I don't care about anyone else but, it's just that we have a good friendship and has encouraged me through Reviews and PMs.)**

**I also wanna give a shout out to Goddess of Imaginary and A. for being such good supporters and leaving such good reviews!**

**Again, I don't know when I'll be back on, ( If I come back on very shortly, I will be embarrassed that I posted this to my stories.**

**Now I would really appreciate it if you guys looked after the stories to see the updates, but if not...then this is goodbye. D'=**

**Sorry if you expected a new chapter, I know you guys like these stories, but I don't have much time to create chapters anymore.**

**Anyway... This is an indefinite goodbye from Mr. Black Op. Thank you guys so much for your support and I hope to back on as soon as I can! =DDD!**

**~Mr. Black Op**


End file.
